


Of nondescript Saturdays and chocolate chip pancakes

by candysky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff, nothing else, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysky/pseuds/candysky
Summary: A snippet of Isak and Even in love, this is just pure fluff and indulgence and exactly what the title suggests!





	Of nondescript Saturdays and chocolate chip pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of work to do and an incomplete fic waiting but my silly self couldn't help but write this completely indulgent little thing because I miss these boys terribly

Isak wakes up and blinks at the inky darkness, he's warmly tucked into a thick blanket but still cold from the body that’s not beside him.

He checks his phone and squints at the brightness to see that it’s around 3am, the world outside still shrouded in darkness.

Isak cranes his neck a little and through the gently billowing lace curtains, he can see Even’s familiar silhouette bending over the railing, occasional coils of smoke drifting up from where he stands.

His Even gets like this sometimes. Contemplative and brooding, thinking up ideas, dreaming up galaxies, using the placid gray world around him as a canvas for his colorful thoughts.

Isak doesn’t want to disturb Even, but he’s already awake enough not to immediately fall back asleep so maybe he’ll just say hi and kiss him once and then let Even continue his musings.

He throws the blanket off himself and walks to quietly slide the glass door and let himself into the balcony.

The cold air immediately hits him, prickles his skin and makes his fingertips feel like ice.

Even blinks when he turns to look back, then smiles softly as Isak walks towards him.

A flicker of indigo tinges the dark sky as Isak quietly wraps himself behind Even, arms around his middle and head buried between his shoulder blades.

Even’s warmth radiates in waves through his thin faded yellow t shirt and Isak buries his nose in deeper, smelling the familiar scent of the laundry detergent both their clothes carry and something else that’s unmistakably and simply, the smell of his Even.

Even stubs out his cigarette on the railing, his hands then coming to hold Isak's and instinctively rubbing circles in his cold skin.

It’s been a long time since Even’s smoked; he’s probably on the verge of a new idea Isak thinks, trying to sift it out in his brain, needing a buffer in his restless fingers as they itch to create something before his mind catches up.

At some point, their fingers intertwine and they stay like that, swaying a little, breathing quietly.

They haven’t exchanged a single word, there's nothing to be said really.

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour or two, Isak can never tell when he’s with Even; Even loosens his grip and turns around so Isak falls into his chest, their embraces now exchanged.

The taller boy wraps his arms around him, enveloping Isak in cozy yellow warmth, still swaying gently and kissing his hair softly.

After a beat, Isak leans up and kisses Even’s cold, pink nose, only to see his soft smile turn into a grin.

Even bends down immediately to return the gesture, doing a quick double kiss on Isak’s nose.

A giggle escapes the younger boy as he’s pulled in impossibly closer.

He wraps his arms around Even’s neck, Even’s are wrapped around his waist, occasionally rubbing broad strokes up and down his back.

They stay like that in the lavender dawn, sapphire eyes looking into emerald, their limbs tangled, breaths mingled, sleep soft hair ruffling in the gentle breeze, swaying slowly to the steady rhythm of their jointly beating hearts.

Even lifts Isak’s chin up with a delicate finger, kisses his lips softly and leans their foreheads together.

“I love you” Isak whispers into Even’s mouth like it’s a secret.

Even smiles and kisses Isak's forehead, then his cheek, then his chin before finally ghosting his breath over the shell of Isak’s ear

“I love you too” he whispers and kisses his ear before finally slotting his chapped lips with Isak’s waiting ones.

The kiss is languid, their lips warming as they move against each other, heads lazily tilting to make it deeper as tongues slither in quietly, tangling and tasting, soft and satisfied sounds occasionally leaving them.

Eventually, they find their way back to their cocoon of warmth in bed, wrapped up under heavy blankets, long limbs entangled, naked knees poking each other, lips still attached.

They fall asleep like that as the first burst of dazzling orange hits the horizon, bringing in a new dawn.

 

Isak wakes up to the sound of soft jazz playing from the kitchen as the smell of something sweet and buttery wafts into his nostrils.

He hears socked feet flitting on wooden floor and calls out

“Baby?”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Even calls back.

Isak lies back down and checks his phone, it’s nearly 10am and there are golden bars of light dancing on the ceiling.

“I hope you’re hungry” Even says as he comes into the room with his sunny smile and a food laden tray in his hands.

“YES!” the younger boy grins as he sits up

"Good! Because I’ve made breakfast” Even beams as he sets the tray down in front of Isak

There’s a plate stacked high with chocolate chip pancakes, a little blue ceramic pot filled with syrup, a bowl of fruit and two tall glasses filled to the brim, one with orange and the other with apple juice.

“Oh my god?!” Isak laughs with incredulity as the older boy sits next to him

Isak looks from the food to Even and then back, still a little in awe

“I fucking love you so much!” he finally says breathlessly as he dives into Even, knocking him down on the bed and proceeding to place a smattering of kisses all over his boyfriend’s laughing face.

After the kissing and thanking and praising goes on for some time, Even remembers that the pancakes will get cold so they sit up slowly. Even is still chuckling but looking extremely pleased, his eyes crinkling prettily at the corners.

Isak dips a finger into the syrup and licks it with a satisfied hum as Even pulls up his laptop and puts on a random Seinfeld episode that he’s seen too many times already.

Isak snuggles right next to him, the tray resting on both their thighs as they hungrily cram the delicious food into their mouths.

Isak lets out a loud moan on his first bite of pancake, the sweet dollops of chocolate melting silkily in his mouth.

Even laughs happily and only leans in to lick away a trail of buttery syrup running from the corner of Isak’s lips down to his chin.

Isak responds with a contented hum and turns to press a kiss to Even’s mouth, nuzzling noses before they turn their attention back to the food and the show playing in front of them.

About halfway through the episode, Isak suddenly turns to look at Even as he realizes something

“Hey” he says as he tangles their toes

“I wanna do this with you forever” he says with a smile

Even looks back at him, head tilting endearingly to the side as a grin slowly spreads on his face

“We _are_ gonna do this forever” he affirms, something indecipherable dancing in his eyes

They lean in then with soft, knowing smiles, the sticky sweet kiss holding a solid promise of all the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope that could at least put a smile on your face!  
> Comments and kudos are heavily appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
